


The Greatest Love Story of All Time (Cantaloupes and Scribbles Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Author Erik, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Erik's finally finished writing his novel and he celebrates with Charles.





	The Greatest Love Story of All Time (Cantaloupes and Scribbles Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Cantaloupes and Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724914) by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu). 
  * In response to a prompt by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> CW: food, alcohol

Erik’s gripping the plastic handle of the grocery bag so tightly, he suspects he might end up with end up with a permanent indentation in his palm. At least Charles is someone worth being permanently disfigured for. They’ve only been on a few dates, but Erik is already absolutely smitten. To be fair, he’s probably been half in love with Charles for ages and just never been clever enough to piece it together. Erik has always been a bit slow when it comes to his feelings. 

When Charles comes to open the door, looking adorably confused about Erik’s unannounced visit, Erik holds the bag of groceries up triumphantly. Everything inside probably doesn’t add up to everything Charles has brought him over the last few months of writing, but at the very least it’s a start. 

“The first draft is done and sent in. I figured we could have dinner together to celebrate,” Erik explains. 

“You’re done with the first draft?” Charles grins and steps forward to pull Erik into a tight hug. Normally, Erik hates this sort of affection, but he’s always been one for acting strange when he’s around Charles. “Erik, that’s absolutely wonderful! Of course we’ll celebrate. I’ll crack open a bottle of champagne.” 

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Charles. I was thinking of making us my mother’s kugel. You’re in for a treat,” he says. 

Erik lets himself inside and sets the bag of ingredients down on Charles’ kitchen counter while Charles closes the door once more. He’d been a bit nervous while waiting to come inside, but as usually happens when he gets to talking with Charles, he grows more and more comfortable. The two of them fit in incredibly well together, despite all the reasons they probably shouldn’t be. They’re very different sort of men. That might just be the reason they get along so well. 

He navigates through Charles’ kitchen with relative ease, remembering from last time where most things are. Despite how terrible he is at taking care of himself when he goes on his frenzied writing sessions, he’s a decent cook. His mother had made sure of that when he’d been a boy. The hardest part of running through the motions for dinner is just resisting the temptation to pull Charles into kisses every ten seconds. He gives into it a few times, but mostly, the fear of his mother ever finding out he burnt dinner in favor of making out is enough to scare him straight. He and Charles make idle chatter while Erik cooks, but nothing of substance until they’re settled at the table with dinner and champagne. 

“So, will you tell me how it all ends once and for all?” Charles asks, grinning over at him.

Erik shrugs and teases, “You’ll have to read to find out, won’t you?” 

“Really? After all I’ve done for this novel? I almost feel like we’re co parents of it at this point!” Charles exclaims. “Don’t I get a little hint? Come on, at least me know if Max and X end up together. My poor heart can’t take the suspense for much longer.” 

“They part ways at the end,” he says. 

“Oh.” Charles frowns, poking at his kugel with a bit of a pout. “I was rooting for them. I really thought they’d end up doing well together.” 

“I think they would. They just haven’t quite figured it out yet. I think… eventually, they end up at each other’s side. But they both have some growing up to do first.” Erik sips at his champagne. It’s silly to think of sequels when this isn’t even published yet, but he always has a tendency of getting lost in his fantasy worlds. Charles, especially, helps to feed that habit. 

“Do I have a whole series of Max and X to look forward to?” Charles asks, grinning at him. “Perhaps I’ll look into stocking your pantry with months worth of non perishables, to make sure you don’t starve before the greatest love story of all time is told.” 

“You’re ridiculous. The greatest love story of all time,” Erik repeats, laughing. 

Charles shrugs. “What sort of cheerleader would I be if I didn’t talk up your work as much as possible?” 

“A terrible one,” he agrees. 

Dinner is mostly that gentle sort of teasing, as well as going through all of Charles favorite plot points from what he’s read so far. Erik’s always felt awkward talking about his own work with other people, but Charles has always been different. Everything about Charles is different and Erik couldn’t be happier. It’s very early on in their relationship, but he has a feeling Charles will be around to be an encouraging force throughout all of Erik’s career. 

When dinner is over, they go to lay together on the couch, lounging lazily in each other’s arms while they finish up the bottle of champagne. Erik leans his head up against Charles’ shoulder and strokes Charles’ waist. He hasn’t had enough alcohol to be drunk, but he is a pleasant sort of warm and tipsy. It certainly helps, of course, that he’s been ecstatic all day from finishing up the first draft. Everything feels more satisfying today, even a bit of cuddling. 

“I’m very proud of you, Erik. You know that, right?” Charles asks, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

Erik squeezes his side fondly. “You’ve mentioned it once or twice, you sap.” He’s quiet for a few moments, then adds, “This project would have never been finished without you. You’ve been a saving grace in this madness. I’m glad your sister introduced us.” 

“And you call _me_ a sap?” Charles teases. 

“Oh, shut up.” Erik laughs. He leans up to kiss him, effectively quieting Charles that way for now. 

“We definitely owe Raven for bringing us together. Perhaps with an epic tale of romance between Max and X?” he suggests. 

Erik groans. “You’re never going to drop this, are you?” 

“Of course not, you know I’m right.” Charles shrugs. 

“No book talk for twenty four hours,” he reasons. Erik shifts about on the couch, moving so he’s straddling Charles’ hips instead of leaned up against him. “I can make it worth your while.” 

“I… could be convinced.” 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
